


Oldest Story in the Book

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [92]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Also Clueless Oishi, M/M, Pining Oishi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: It's the oldest story in the book, falling for your best friend, and it's the narrative of all of Oishi's current concerns. Luckily for him, only one half of the Golden Pair is an idiot.





	Oldest Story in the Book

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 4.

Eiji always manages to find him, no matter where he goes, and to be honest, Oishi finds it a relief that he doesn’t have to say anything. When he’s stressed or tired or just feels heavy from anything and everything, Eiji shows up with an easy smile and an effervescence Oishi can’t even imagining having all the time. They talk about whatever is bothering him, and everything is all right again.

Today is one of those days, but for the first time, he hopes Eiji doesn’t find him. Not that he doesn’t want to see Eiji, but he can’t afford to tell Eiji what haunts him this time. Not when it’s something like this.

Despite what television and manga says, falling in love with your best friend is actually kind of terrible.

Oishi sits perched on top of the old storage container overlooking the bay. The setting sun sparkles on the minute ripple of the waves, glittering in a way that almost doesn’t feel real. That’s why Oishi is here; in this place, the world is just a little bit prettier than it truly is. Eiji will probably find him, but maybe they won’t talk. Perhaps they’ll sit and listen to the sound of the gulls and passing trains.

Of course Eiji finds him, loudly clambering up the side of the container and dropping next to him, their thighs and shoulders flush as they watch the sun go down. With a sigh, Eiji rests his cheek on Oishi’s shoulder, and Oishi takes it all back. Being in love with his best friend might be the best feeling in the world when they can have this.

The longer they sit in silence, however, the more tense it becomes. Oishi has known Eiji for three years, and he doesn’t remember the guy ever being this quiet. He would almost rather blurt his own feelings than to let this lingering unease hang over them. 

“Oishi, you’re never going to do it, are you?”

Sitting up straight, Oishi gapes at Eiji. “What? What are you talking about?”

Eiji reaches over and flicks him in the forehead. “Oishi, you’re usually a smart guy, but not right now.”

Something cold worms its way into Oishi’s gut. Eiji knows. He isn’t sure how, but Eiji knows about his feelings. And he wants to  _ talk _ about it.

Opening his mouth to blurt out something that will probably negate the whole “you’re usually a smart guy” thing and ruin everything, but his mouth snaps shut and he ducks his head almost into his lap and sighs. “Eiji, I —” Taking a deep breath, Oishi opts to get it over with. “Eiji, I really like you, and I don’t know how much longer I can pretend I don’t.”

“Huh?” Eiji pokes his head downward to hover near Oishi’s. “What are you talking about?”

Oishi leans back and starfishes on the hot metal roof of the container. Maybe he’ll get a preview of hell much like the one he’s in right now. “Eiji, I’ve been in love with you for two years, and it’s making me kind of crazy.”

Well, laughter isn’t exactly what Oishi expects from his heartfelt confession, but that’s what he gets and then some. His eyes widen when Eiji straddles his lap and leans oh-so-close to murmur against his mouth, “You really are an idiot. I already know that. I was talking about that new formation we’ve been practicing. We still haven’t shown it to Ryuuzaki-sensei so we can get the okay to use it at Nationals.”

“Oh.”

Eiji rolls his eyes plants a warm kiss on Oishi’s lips. “I already know you like me. I’d be stupid if I didn’t.” He chuckles and brushes their mouths together once more. “I thought it was a given and you were just playing it cool until high school or something.”

Oishi’s breath comes in short, shallow bursts, and he can’t tear his eyes away from Eiji’s — bright, luminous, and so very close. “You knew this whole time?”

“‘Course I did, egghead.” Their foreheads rest together, and the air between them crackles with an unusual energy that Oishi thinks he likes a lot. “I love you. How could I not?”

The old weight that had climbed up on that container with Oishi flies off into the summer breeze, and a new one takes its place in the form of Eiji draped on top of him. Yet it’s a burden he will gladly carry because it’s everything he’s ever wanted all rolled into a single person.

It’s Eiji.

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when Eiji makes Oishi stupid. :')


End file.
